Hadiah
by Puput mochito
Summary: Dihari jadi mereka yang ke-1 tahun,adakah sesuatu yang spesial?/"Terima kasih banyak,Sasuke"/"Kau adalah hadiah paling sempurna dalam hidupku"


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : **Dihari jadi mereka yang ke-1 tahun,adakah sesuatu yang spesial?/"Terima kasih banyak,Sasuke"/"Kau adalah hadiah paling sempurna dalam hidupku"

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read. Thanks**

**.**

**Hadiah**

**.**

**.**

"Wahh,, ternyata sudah lama juga ya?". Ku angkat kalender mejaku tinggi-tinggi sambil melingkari sebuah tanggal diantara 28 hari yang ada dengan spidol berwarna pink kesukaanku.

Tubuhku gulung-gulung tak jelas di atas kasur saking senangnya. Sesekali kumainkan rambut pink panjangku. Senyum manis tanpa henti terkembang dibibir ranumku. Bayangkan saja,satu tahun lalu aku bertemu dengan laki-laki paling sempurna -menurutku- dan berhasil menjadikannya milikku. Sungguh aku merasa sebagai gadis paling beruntung dimuka bumi ini. Padahal kekasihku itu pangeran sekolah super dingin dan sangat irit bicara. Tapi ia akan menjadi sangat hangat bila didekatku.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke"

Besok adalah hari jadi kami yang ke-1 tahun. Senang rasanya bisa bertahan dengan Sasuke sampai selama itu. Meski pada awalnya banyak fangirl Sasuke yang mencibir,bahkan -sempat- melukaiku tapi pada akhirnya mereka juga 'merelakan' pangeran mereka padaku. Ahaha,sungguh awalnya yang baik sekaligus awal yang kelam. Mendapat laki-laki idamanmu tapi juga disiksa oleh fansnya. Ironis.

"Dasar gila!" suara seseorang seketi membuyarkan anganku. Menghentikan semua kegiatan konyolku.

"Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu,Ino?" tanyaku geram.

"Siapa suruh pintumu tak tertutup Sakura?" balasnya malah bertanya. Aahh,, selalu saja beralasan sama.

Yamanaka Ino. Gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan gaya pony tail ini memang sahabatku yang paling tak tahu di untung. Selalu saja begitu. Masuk seenaknya saja kedalam rumahku bahkan kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu. Memang sejak kecil dia mengenal betul seluk-beluk rumahku,tapi paling tidak hargailah tuan rumahnya ini. hhaahhh,,

"Terserah" jawabku sekenanya.

"Kenapa masih tiduran disini? Bukannya kau memintaku untuk menemanimu pergi,eh?" ujar Ino seraya duduk di pinggir kasurku dengan wajah bosan.

"Aku bingung mau memberinya apa? Kau tahukan Sasuke tidak seperti laki-laki lain yang suka hal romantis"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau pikir bukan Sasuke-mu saja? Shika juga tak suka"

Kenapa dia malah curhat,eh? yah,ada benarnya juga kata Ino. Kekasihnya itu memang tidak suka hal romantis yang merepotkan. Tapi Shikamaru itu lebih sedikit romantis dari pada Sasuke-ku. Aku kekasihnya,tak salahkan aku menunjukan kepemilikanku?.

"Lalu kita mencari hadiah dimana?" lanjut Ino.

"Entahlah,kita putar-putar dulu saja." jawabku seraya bangkit dari tidurku dan mengambil tas selempang yang menggantung di dinding kamarku.

"Kau yakin obaa-san tak akan marah kalau kau pulang malam? Bagaimana kalau obaa-san menyuruhmu mengerjakan PR dulu? Kan bisa jadi lama Sakura?" tanyanya panjang lebar. Dasar cerewet.

"Satu-satu dulu Ino. Kau pikir aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan sepanjang rel keretamu itu?" pekikku. Kulihat Ino hanya manyun sambil komat-kamit tak jelas karena jawabanku yang malah tak menjawab satupun pertanyaannya.

"Hhh,, makanya kau mengajakmu sebagai alasan,Ino" lanjutku. Sudah kuduga. Wajahnya tampak kebingungan dengan pernyataanku yang setengah-setengah barusan.

"Hari jadi kita kan sama,jadi aku menjadikanmu alasan agar kaa-san membolehkanku keluar malam ini" terangku. Dan kulihat Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil bergumam tak jelas. Yahh,memang hari jadian kami ditanggal yang sama. Tentu saja tanpa rencana. Murni kebetulan,tapi Ino dan Shikamaru menjadi sepasang kekasih setahun lebih dulu dariku. Dan itu berarti besok adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke-2 tahun. Fiuuhh,, langgeng sekali mereka ya?.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ujarnya kemudian. "Dasar peniru" sindirnya. Apa?! aku sudah jelaskan berapa kali? hari jadi itu diluar kepala!? tanpa rencana,Ino!. Aku hanya menatap sinis kearahnya yang melenggang keluar kamarku dengan angkuhnya. Tapi aku tahu ia tak benar-benar marah pada kesamaan hari jadi kami itu.

.

xixixixi

.

"Oh,jadi mencari kado untuk hari jadi Ino ya?" ujar kaa-san mendengar penjelasanku. Dan kurasa kaa-san memakluminya. Tentu kaa-san pernah menjadi remaja 17 tahun -seusia kami- yang masih labil akan asmara.

"Boleh ya kaa-san?" ujarku memelas.

"Hn,baiklah. Tapi tidak boleh lebih dari jam sembilan" jawab kaa-san sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam dinding di dekatnya. Kurasa 3 jam cukup Kalau hanya mencari kado yang pas untuk Sasuke. Selama penyakit Shopaholic Ino tak kambuh.

"Terima kasih banyak baa-san" ucap Ino sambil membungkukan badan dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Kami pergi dulu,kaa-san" ujarku sambil menarik lengan Ino agar kami cepat-cepat bisa mencari hadiah untuk pangeranku.

"Hati-hati Sakura,Ino" wanti kaa-san yang mengantar kami sampai depan rumah yang kubalas dengan anggukan singkat dan senyum manis. Beruntung sekali aku punya teman seperti Ino yang memiliki sejuta alasan untuk dipakai. ahah,, pemanfaatan kawan dengan baik? egois,iya.

"Kita ke Konoha square dulu" ujar Ino saat kami sudah ada dalam bus. Angkutan apalagi yang ramah dikantong pelajar dan tetap ada dimalam hari?

"Iya. Tapi kuharap penyakitmu tak kambuh lagi,Ino" cibirku sambil menunjuki hidungnya. Terakhir kami pergi berbelanja di sana,bukan benda tujuan awal yang kami dapat justru berkontong-kantong baju belanjaan Ino lah yang kami bawa pulang.

"Haahh,, Iya iya Sakura. Kau ini seperti kaa-san ku saja" dengusnya kesal sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

"Sasuke sedang apa ya?" gumamku. Wajah tampan nan dinginnya melayang dikepalaku. Aku benar-benar jatuh hati pada apapun yang ada pada dirinya. Senyum,tawa,semua perhatiannya padaku yang meski tak sering ia berikan. Tapi tak pernah membuatku ragu untuk makin cintanya. Kuraih ponselku yang bergetar di saku celanaku. Waah,, ternyata kami sehati.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke"

_"Hn. Kau sudah makan?"_

"Belum,sebentar lagi"

_"Kenapa? kau bisa sakit Sakura"_

"Tenanglah Sasuke,dengan memikirkanmu saja aku sudah kenyang. aku ini gadismu yang kuat,kan?"

_"..."_ tak ada jawaban? Dia tersipu atau apa? ahaha.

"Sasuke? kau masih disana?" ujarku mengetes.

_"Hn"_

"Aaahh,, kukira kau meninggalkanku. Kau sudah makan kan Sasuke?"

_"Hn. ya sudah"_

"Baiklah. Aku menyayangimu Sasuke"

_"Aku juga menyayangimu Sakura"_

Daaann sambungan kami terputus. Aaahh,,, mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku meleleh. Sayang perbincangaku dengan Sasuke terlalu singkat. Tapi itulah yang membuatku makin merindukannya dari hari kehari. Aku selalu menyukai apapun yang ada pada diri kekasihku itu. Senyum,tawa -tipis- bahkan perhatian yang meski tak sering ia berikan padaku. Tapi itu tak membuatku ragu untuk makin mencintainya. Apa gombalan pasaranku tadi berhasil ya? Kenapa Sasuke tak merespon tadi? Apa-

"Jangan melamun terus Sakura. Kita sudah sampai" ujar Ino membuyarkan -lagi- semua lamunanku. Ino menarik lenganku agar segera turun dari bus.

"Aaahh,, iya. maaf"

.

xixixixi

.

"Bagaimana kalau baju?" ujarku ketika melihat stan pakaian pria yang berjejer di dalam Konoha Square.

"Terlalu biasa. Kau mau membuat Sasuke terkesan,kan?" jawab Ino mantap. Aku kan hanya berpendapat,Ino? serius sekali kau ini. Ku anggukan kepalaku pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari barang yang berbeda dari biasanya" tambahnya.

"Iya iya. Kau kan tahu segalanya" balasku mencibir.

Entah sudah berapa lama kami hanya berjalan sambil sesekali menghampiri sebuah stan tanpa membeli apapun. Kami masih belum menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk kuberikan pada Sasuke. Kakiku sudah sangat pegal,tapi kenapa gadis disampingku ini masih bersemangat?. Masih saja ia berjalan tegak. Sepertinya tak punya rasa lelah untuk berbelanja?. Kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari stan yang menjual benda yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Ketemu.

"Ino lihat itu" pekikku saat melihat benda yang kukira cocok untuk Sasuke. Kutarik lengan Ino -sebenarnya menyeret- untuk mengikutiku memasuki stan yang kumaksud.

"Aku rasa ini cocok untuk Sasuke". Jam tangan. Terlalu biasa mungkin. Tapi dilihat dari desainnya yang tegas,jam tangan ini sangat cocok untuk Sasuke.

"Hn. Kurasa begitu" jawab Ino santai. Tidak mendukung semangatku,eh?

"Aku cari hadiah untuk Shika dulu" lanjutnya seraya berjalan meninggalkanku.

Baik. Sudah kutetapkan,ini adalah hadiah yang paling cocok untuk Sasuke. Yahh,, kuharap kau suka,Sasuke. Astaga,aku tak bisa membayangkan ekspresinya saat menerima hadiah hari jadi kami ini. Walau mungkin sebenarnya dia hanya memberiku ekspresi datar. Setelah membayar jam tangannya,sekarang aku harus mencari gadis _shopaholic_ itu.

"Kira-kira Ino kemana?" kuedarkan pandanganku,memanjangkan leherku untuk mencari Ino. Dan yap,ternyata tak sulit mencari Ino yang berpenampilan mencolok itu. Rambut pirang,tinggi semampai,dan selalu memakai baju berwana ungu. Sangat mudah untuk dikenali,bukan?

"Ino ayo pulang" ajakku.

"Sebentar Sakura,kau tak lihat aku sedang memilh hadiah,eh?!" jawab Ino yang malah membentakku. Hei,, aku salah terus dimatamu.

"Ahh,,iya iya Ino" balasku sekenanya. Mengalah.

Lama sekali kau,Ino?! Sebenarnya kau memilih hadiah untuk Shikamaru atau berbelanja untuk dirimu sendiri sih?!. Ku hentakkan kakiku berulang-ulang. Dia pikir aku tak kesal menunggunya selama setengah jam,ha?. Kulirik jam besar yang ada ditengah mall,20:35. Cukup. Aku bisa dibunuh kaa-san kalau aku tak sampai dirumah 25 menit lagi. Tanpa pikir lagi,aku masuk ke stan tempat Ino berada.

"Ino ayo pulang" ujarku sambil menarik lengannya untuk keluar dari stan itu.

"Sakura tunggu sebentar,lihat gaun berwana kuning itu. aku harus membelinya dulu" balasnya yang malah masih memikiran gaun malam berwarna mencolok itu. Yah,, kurasa penyakitnya kambuh.

"Tidak. Ini sudah malam,kau juga sudah membeli hadiah untuk Shikamaru kan?" jawabku tegas sambil tetap menarik lengannya. Tak kuhiraukan tatapan aneh dan desisan dari para pengunjung lain. Kami-sama,, aku sudah seperti seorang ibu yang menyeret anaknya yang membandel karena belum mendapat meinan yang diinginkannya. Masa Bodoh,yang penting aku pulang sebelum di marahi kaa-san. Lagi pula aku juga kan yang mengajaknya.

"Tak ada alasan lagi,kau mau aku dibunuh kaa-san karan menunggumu,ha?" lanjutku. balasannya?. Wajah memelas plus kesal ala Yamanaka Ino yang sangat kuhapal. Tak mau kalah ku lancarkan tatapan pulang-sekarang-atau-kau-yang-kubunuh. Berhasil. Sekarang ia menurutiku,tapi ia tak mau menatapku. Terserah,yang penting aku bisa pulang sekarang.

.

"Terima kasih,Ino" ujarku saat kami sudah sampai didepan rumahku.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat. Ku rasa ia masih marah karena aku menariknya paksa tadi dan ia tak mendapat gaun yang merebut hatinya. Huuhh,, kenapa Shikamaru bisa bertahan dengan gadis 'berpenyakit' ini. Julukanku sadis sekali ya?

"Jangan marah pig,besok hari jadimu kan? kau harus bahagia" rayuku.

"Masa bodoh" sahutnya ketus. Baik,ini kelewatan. Tak ada cara lain.

"Besok aku akan menemanimu membeli gaun itu,Ino" Terpaksa aku gunakan cara ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan cara terakhir ini?. Tapi cara ini juga yang selalu berhasil. Kulihat ia membalikkan badan,tersenyum sumringah,dan matanya berbinar seolah berkata kau-tak bohongkan?. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku -terpaksa- agar ia yakin dengan perkataanku.

"Baiklah kutunggu besok,didepan rumahku. Haruno Sakura" ujarnya sambil menekan tiap suku kata saat menyebut namaku. Ino melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menjauhiku. Rumahnya hanya terletak beberapa nomor dari rumahku. Jadi tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Masalah Ino selesai -coret dari daftar-,sekarang bagaimana menghadapi kaa-san. Terlambat sepuluh menit bisa jadi masalah? mungkin. Coba saja.

"Aku pulang" kataku ragu.

"Terlambat nona?" kutelan ludahku susah payah. Kusiapkan mental dan berbagai alasan kalau aku akan diintrogasi malam ini.

"Ma-maaf kaa-san. Penyakit Ino kambuh" jujur. Aku tak bohong,kan?. Kaa-san sudah tahu -sangat tahu- tentang 'penyakit' Ino yang kumaksud.

"Bukan karena kau bertemu pacarmu?" selidik kaa-san dengan nada sinis. Kenapa tak percaya sekali dengan putrinya sendiri,sih?

"Tentu saja tidak. Kaa-san aku ngantuk,aku mau keatas dulu ya?". Tidak,mentalku belum kusiapkan kali ini. Kupilih untuk lari dari amukan kaa-san dengan alasan yang sangat pasaran ini.

Tak kuhiraukan teriakan dan cercaan kaa-san dibawah. Anak durhaka,ya?. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,ini jalan terbaik -untukku- tentunya. Setelah mengganti pakaian,kuhempaskan tubuhku ke kasur empuk yang kurindukan. Berlebihan sekali memang. Saatnya memulai 'ritual' tiapa malamku. Kuraih ponsel dalam tasku dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk kekasih tecintaku.

**To : Sasuke**

**Selamat malam Sasuke :D**  
**mimpikan aku ya? ;)  
**

Terlihat genit? terserah. Yang penting aku mengirimnya pada kekasihku bukan orang lain. Dan ia pun tak pernah protes dengan pesan yang tiap malam aku kirimkan untuknya ini. Entah dia benar memimpikanku atau tidak,yang jelas aku hanya memberikan perhatianku padanya. Hanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Senyum manis tak henti terkembang dibibirku saat kulihat ponselku berbunyi,penanda pesan masuk.

**From : Sasuke**

**Hn selamat malam**  
**kau juga** **:)**

Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan selalu memimpikanmu Sasuke. Astaga,hanya menerima pesan darinya saja sudah membuat wajahku memanas. Padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya,tapi perasaan seperti ini yang selalu hadir dalam diriku. Kulihat-lihat lagi kotak berisi hadiah yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan kertas berwarna biru.

"Kuharap kau menyukainya Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu". Kupejamkan mataku perlahan,bayangan wajah Sasuke makin membuat nyaman dalam tidurku.

.

xixixixi

.

Hari ini aku berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya,berharap aku bisa menunggu Sasuke dikelas sebelum murid lain berdatangan. 06:15. Tak terlalu pagi kan kalau mengingat kelas masuk pukul 07:00. Duduk manis dan mulai menunggu. Hal yang kulakukan saat sudah sampai di kelas. Kotak kecil berisi hadiah semalam ikut menemaniku menunggu orang yang akan memilikinya. Kusibukan diriku dengan memandangi pohon diluar jendela kelas. Kira-kira Sasuke mengingat hari ini tidak ya? atau dia bahkan melupakannya? aahh,, tentu Sasuke ingat. Pasti-

"Sakura?" Suara itu? ku alihkan pandangaku pada orang yang menegurku.

"Sasuke,kau sudah datang rupanya" aku baranjak dari tempatku menunggu. Kuterjang tubuh berbalut seragamnya dengan pelukan hangat yang sebelumnya sering gagal kulakukan -karena berbagai hal yang tak harus kusebutkan- tapi sekarang aku berhasil memeluk kekasihku tanpa halangan. Kurasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Tapi perlahan melemah dan kemudian membalas pelukan eratku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Selamat hari jadi yang kesetahun Sasuke" ujarku.

"Hn. Selamat hari jadi kesetahun Sakura" balas Sasuke. Kulepaskan pelukan hangatku,bermaksud untuk memberikan hadiah yang sudah kusiapkan.

"Ini hadiah dariku. Kuharap kau menyukainya" kataku sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak biru. Sebuah senyum tulus tersungging dibibirku. Kulihat Sasuke sidikit menatap bingung ke arah kotak yang kuberikan,tapi kemudian menerimanya. Perlahan ia membuka kertas pembungkus kado dan membuka kotak hadiahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis,amat tipis melihat isi hadiahnya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

.

**cup**

.

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dari bibirnya kepipiku. Wajahku memanas. Kurasa semburat -atau bahkan rona- merah sudah muncul diwajahku.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan memakainya"

"e-emm,, iya Sasuke"Aaaa! ingin sekali aku berteriak pada dunia kalau baru saja seorang pangeran tampan mencium pipiku.

"oh ya,aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu" kata Sasuke menggantung. Ia merogor-rogoh kedalam tasnya untuk mencari sebuah benda yang katanya adalah hadiah untukku. Aaah,, senangnya. Ternyata ia tak lupa dengan hari jadi kami.

"Ini"

Kuraih sebuah benda persegi dengan tebal sekitar 3centi dari tangan Sasuke. Sebuah buku -tepatnya novel- yang selama ini aku cari. Mata membelalak sempurna,mulutku menganga entah berapa lama. Ini benar-benar hadiah terbaik. Sekali lagi kuhadiahi tubuhnya dengan pelukan eratku. Tapi hanya sesaat,aku tak mau membuatnya tak bisa bernapas hanya karna pelukan membabi-butaku ini.

"Terima kasih banyak Sasuke" ucapku dengan mata berbinar. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan kemudian mengelus kepalaku.

"Apapun untukmu Sakura" ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju bangkunya yang memang berada disebelahku. Banyak siswa siswi yang mulai berdatangan memenuhi ruang kelas ini. Kuikuti langkah Sasuke untuk duduk disebelahnya. Kutekuk kedua lenganku sebagai tumpuan daguku. Bukan untuk memandangai pohon diluar jendela seperti sebelumnya,tapi untuk memandangi wajah kekasih yang berada disampingku ini dengan seksama.

Mulai dari dahi,mata,hidung,rahang,dagu,hingga tiap rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajah tampannya. Semua kuperhatikan. Sungguh,ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada pohon diluar sana.

"Mau sampai kapan memandangiku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Tapi tatapannya masih tertuju pada buku pelajaran yang ada didepannya. Aku sedikit tersentak,tapi tak kualihkan pandanganku.

"Sampai aku bosan" jawabku sekenanya.

"Lalu kapan kau bosan?"

"Tidak akan pernah"

Matanya sedikit terbelalak kemudian memandangku dengan tatapan heran mendengar jawaban ngawurku. Siapa yang akan bosan memandangi pangeran tampan sepertimu,Sasuke?.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.." kugantungkan ucapanku. Kulihat Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kuraih lengan kirinya,merengkuhnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"..Aku mencintamu,Sasuke" lanjutku mantap sambil menautkan jemarinya dengan jemariku. Membuatnya memalingkan wajah,kurasa ia tersipu. Ahahah,, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersipu karena tingkah seorang gadis yang tak tahu diri sepertiku. Sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri loh.

"Dan sekarang mau sampai kapan kau menggandeng tanganku?" ujarnya sambil memandang lembut kearahku.

"Sampai aku lelah menggandengmu" jawabku makin mantab. Rasa sayangku padanya yang membuatku mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa dibilang rayuan ini.

"Jangan pacaran disini,cari tempat lain sana" Suara Ino sontak membuatku melepaskan tautan tanganku dan sukses membuat wajahku memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali menatap buku yang ia baca. Sial. Kau benar-benar merusak acaraku,Ino!.

.

xixixixi

.

Istirahat sekolah. Sasuke memintaku untuk menemuinya ditaman belakang kelas,karena dia bilang masih ada urusan jadi tidak bisa menemaniku di kantin seperti biasa. Kulangkahkan kakiku santai menuju tempat yang Sasuke minta,tak lupa kubawa novel yang ia berikan tadi. Aku baru membacanya sedikit,jadi mungkin aku akan membacanya sambil menunggu Sasuke nanti.

"Akan kurawat novel pemberian Sasuke ini" ujarku entah pada siapa sambil mengelus-elus sampul novel berwarna ungu.

"Wahh,, ternyata dari Sasuke ya?". Kuhentikan langkahku,suara seseorang yang ikut angkat bicara itu sangat familiar. Tak salah lagi. Salah satu fangirl Sasuke yang paling terobsesi,Karin. Kubalikkan badanku untuk melihatnya,memastikan dugaanku.

"Berikan padaku" ujarnya dengan serangai yang membuatku muak. Kusembunyikan novel yang Karin maksud kebelakang tubuhku. Seenaknya saja ia merebutnya dariku,ha?!

"Tidak akan pernah" ujarku seakan menantangnya.

Serangainya makin lebar. Ia memutariku,meraih buku yang kusembunyikan dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Sial!. Apa maunya,ha?! belum puas juga ia menyiksaku sebulan lalu?.

"Berikan padaku Karin!" sentakku. Aku melompat,bahkan berusaha mencakar-cakarnya agar ia mengembalikan novel pemberian Sasuke.

"Tidak akan pernah!" ujarnya membalik perkataanku. Sial,sial,sial. Umpatku tak jelas. Perlahan Karin membuka novel bersampul ungu itu dan kemudian..

.

**SRREEKKkkk!**

.

"Karin hentikan!" pekikku. Sial,dia merobek novelku. "Berhentilah menggangguku Karin!" gertakku. Kami-sama tolong aku. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada Sasuke anti?! sungguh,,aku ingin menangis saat ini. Tapi kutahan agar tak terlihat lemah didepan Karin. Itu hanya akan membuat serangainya makin lebar. Ia tak berhenti sampai disitu. Novel yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi itu ia siram dengan air wastafel disebelahnya. Sekuat tenaga kuraih novelku,berusah menyelamatkannya. Tapi gagal. Lagi dan lagi.

"Karin kumohon hentikan" ujarku setengah berteriak. Tak ada orang dikoridor saat ini,kelas sudah masuk 5 menit lalu. Aku sudah tak mampu membendung tangisku. Masa bodoh dengan serangainya,yang terpenting bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan novel yang sudah berubah menjadi sobekan kecil dan basah karena air wastafel. Dengan santainya ia berjalan mendekatiku. Menjambak rambut panjangku kasar.

"Kalau kau mau aku menghentikan semua ini,mulai sekarang jauhi Sasuke!" sentaknya dengan teriakan yang sangat nyaring ditelingaku. Seseorang tolong aku,siapa saja. Doaku pada kami-sama. Tapi tak ada siapapun disini. Karin menghempaskan jambakan rambutku keras,membuatku jatuh tersungkur merasakan sakit dikepala yang meraja lela. Aku hanya bisa menangis. Lemah. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Hanya bisa menangis sambil mengais sisa-sisa kertas novel pemberian Sasuke.

"Ma-af Sasuke" gumamku berulang-ulang. Kurapatkan tubuhku kedinding,merangkul kedua lututku yang gemetar. Menangis terisak merutuki kebodohanku. Seandainya aku tak terobsesi untuk membaca novel itu,pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

"Sakura?" jangan. Jangan suara itu. Aku tak ingin menemui Sasuke dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku tak menjawab. Terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Kudengar sebuah langkah kaki berjalan cepat kearahku.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Ia berjongkok didepanku,berusaha menyamakan tinggiku yang sedang terduduk. Bukannya menjawab,aku malah menenggelamkan wajahku dalam kedua telapak tanganku. Berusaha menahan isakanku agar tak menjadi-jadi dan membuat Sasuke makin khawatir.

"Jawab aku! Ada apa denganmu,Sakura?" tanyanya dengan menaikan satu oktaf pada nada bicaranya. Sasuke memegang kedua pundak gemetarku. Ini makin membuatku takut. Tapi aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Semua ini salahku. Jelas salahku.

"Ma-maafkan aku" ujarku lirih ditengah isakanku. Aku hanya menundukan wajahku,aku takut untuk melihat mata kelamnya.

"Kenapa?" balasnya. Suaranya makin datar "Kenapa meminta maaf?" lanjutnya. Sasuke meraih daguku,mengangkatnya perlahan sejajar dengan sorot matanya.

"No-novel pemberianmu.." ucapku menggantung. Kualihkan pandangaku menuju sobekan-sobekan kertas disebelahku. "Ma-afkan aku Sasuke". Sasuke manatap heran kearahku.

"Seharusnya aku tak membawa novel itu saat aku menemuimu" lanjutku.

"Apa hanya karena novel itu kau menangis? Siapa yang melakukannya?" balas Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Itu hadiah darimu,harusnya kujaga. Tapi aku malah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini" tangisku makin menjadi. Sasuke memelukku,berusaha menenangkanku.

"Biarkan saja. Itu hanya novel,Sakura" ujar Sasuke. "Siapa yang melakukannya padamu? Karin?" tebak Sasuke. Tepat. Tepat sekali. Kuanggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Kudengar Sasuke mengedus kesal.

"Aku bisa membelikanku lagi kalau kau mau" tidak,bukan itu maksudku Sasuke. "Itu hanya subuah hadiah kan? Tapi kau lebih" lanjutnya. Kudongakkan kepalaku,aku tak mengerti apa maksud pembicaraannya.

"Kau adalah hadiah paling sempurna dalam hidupku. Meskipun kau tak memberikanku sekotak hadiahpun,aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Tetap mengingatmu,menyayangimu karna kau lebih berarti dihidupku." jelas Sasuke. Mataku membulat sempurna. Kata-kata Sasuke membuat tubuhku membeku.

"Kau tak perlu menangis hanya karna Karin merobek hadiah dariku. Aku bahkan merasa menjadi laki-laki paling beruntung karena telah mendapatkan hadiah sepertimu. Kau lebih berarti dari apapun untukku,Sakura". Sasuke membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Menenangkanku dengan sebuah kecupan bibir lembut beberapa saat. Untuk kesekian kalinya,ku peluk tubuh Sasuke erat-erat. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya,meluapkan emosi dalam diriku. Kupikir akulah yang beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertinya,dan selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia bersamaku. Tapi Sasuke lebih merasa beruntung karena memilikiku. Merasa bahwa aku hadiah paling istimewa dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**~ Fin ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

N/A :x_X

hhuuaaa! minna,maaf,,, (/\)

puput cuma pingin ikut-ikut meramaikan SSFD dengan (lagi-lagi) cerita abal seperti ini,maaf kalau ceritanya jelek,banyak typo,kekanak-kanakan,alasannya Sakura nangis gak jelas dan malah gak nyambung,,, #plak

puput bikinya pake SKS sih #gak nanya!

dan inilah hasilnya (Y_Y) sekali lagi puput minta maaf karna malah mengacaukan SSFD,,

(oke,curhatnya cukup)

terima kasih untuk para readers yang mau mampir membaca,kalau ada yang minta di del karena cerita amburadul dan layak posting,puput akan mendelete ceritanya..

happy SSFD for everyone,,

sekian dan,,

review please,,, (n_n)y


End file.
